HA Horsemen of the Apocalypse
by eathra
Summary: One death. The end of the world. And all hell breaks loose,Literilly.
1. Prologue:Introduction and Benediction

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. There, I said it, are you happy now?!

Prologue: Introduction and Benidiction

_Blessed is he who reads and those who hears the words of this phrophesy, and keep those things which are written in it; _

_For the time is near._

The end was near, she could tell. Her breathing was coming in short gasps, short _painful _gasps. She wanted to cry out, to get help from one of her many followers, to let them help her. To save her once again. She wanted to face this another time. But she could tell. It was her time. Someone else would take her place, as head of her family, of HA. They had to, it was phrophesized, part of the curse. It had been like this since she was born, but this time,

It was the end.

The bird that had been with him since the beginning glided away from him, into the setting sun. she looked at his trembling hand where her only, lifelong friend had been a few minites ago. She was now for the first time in her entire life, completely alone, noone was there anymore they were all gone. Only her.

Only him.

But in a way she had always been alone, even the bird, that stupid insignificant bird, had never really been there, she had always felt like... a ghost. half there, half gone. She was never truly alive, at least not inside. Noone cared for her, she had caused nothing but pain, she wanted to hurt them, she couldn't help herself. Who were they compared to her? How was it, that they were allowed to live, yet she lived out her life serving the Natural Order, then she was to die, as her job was done, finished.

In a way, she was glad, glad that she wouldn't be forced to carry on living her seemingly pointless existence. She was afterall nothing but the head, the one who abused her place of power. Who physicaly and mentally hurt the ones that she had complete control over. They hated her, and she loved it. Bitter-sweet, it was the perfect way to describe her.

Bitter-Sweet.

She took another shuddering breath. She choked, he started with with a small cough, hardly worth mentioning, to hard chokes, she gagged, until blood spattered onto the floor. She took another shuddering breath. She smiled.

Finally; the end was drawing near.

She smeared at the blood on the floor, the only thing holding her up. She drew a picture, of a cat. A disgusting creature, in her opinion.

She observed the masterpeice on the floor, yes. Her choice was clear.

The apoclypse is coming,

And a poor kitty,

Or four,

Were going to help the HA.

Like her, they no choice.

She took another shuddering gasp and fell to the floor.

Her work was complete.

_Blessed is he who reads and those who hears the words of this phrophesy, and keep those things which are written in it; _

_For the time is near._


	2. Chapter 1:Greeting of the Seven Churches

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Chapter 1:Greeting the Seven Churches

_Behold, He is coming with clouds, and every eye will see Him, even they who pierced Him. And all the tribes of the earth will mourn because of Him. Even so, Amen._

The news spread like wild fire. Not surprising really, the head of HA. The head of the Sohma's, was gone. Hatori had found him lying stone cold on the floor, next to a mess of blood, in the bloody shape of a cat.

It was not much of a surprise either, that Akito had chosen the cat to be used for the confidential purposes of the HA. Everyone knew that Akito had found the cats original form vile, and a waste of his time. She hadn't bothered hiding it either, while she was alive, she had wasted no time telling Kyo how disgusting he was, she had wasted no time in showing it to Kagura when she was six, and Kyo was four. She was most outraged when Kagura had accepted him. But Akito had never been one to hide what she thought, not ever.

As Akito had predicted on her dying breathe, no one was that upset or traumatized by his death, in fact: quite the opposite. The reactions were quite offensive, it was a lucky thing Akito had not been alive to see them, she would have skinned them alive.

"Kyo, Yuki. Will you come in here a minute please?" Shigure called from his study, slowly sliding his latest book under the table slyly.

He winced as the sound of thumping came down the stairs, the sound of cursing, and yet more thumping.

Yuki came in calmly straightening out invisible creases in his uniform. Followed by a very disgruntled Kyo, who was rubbing his head disdainfully as a bruise slowly showed itself.

"Yuki, not in the house please," Shigure whined, Yuki shrugged.

"What the hell did you call us for anyway?!" Yelled Kyo, throwing himself gracelessly next to Yuki, who had gotten himself comfortable and was now looking at Shigure with slight interest.

"Yes, Why did you? Is it news from the main house?" He asked elegantly.

"Well, actually, yes." Shigure answered sobering slightly. Kyo rolled his eyes. "Hatori called, and Akito has....How shall I put this? Akito has passed on."

"I see." Yuki said trying as hard as he could to make his expression as unreadable as possible.

"Is that it?! You brought me down here to tell.... What did you say?"

"You stupid cat. Did you not here him? He said that Akito has finally passed on."

"Shut up you Damn rat! I heard him! I thought you of all people would be glad of the news! I mean you-"

"Well if that's all, I should be going to school, I'll be late." Yuki interrupted standing up and disregarding Kyo's complaints with a wave of his hand, and with that he walked out the door.

Shigure smiled vacantly at Kyo who was fuming at Yuki's ignorance, muttering every now and again, 'Damn Rat', Kyo looked at Shigures vacant smile, and groaned,

"What the hell are you staring at?!"

"Nothing really."

"Shut up! I don't even want to know! Forget I asked." Kyo got up and strided to the door, yelling as he went. "To hell with it! I'm going to school!

Shigure sighed as he kicked the door in,

"And once again, the cruel fate insists on destroying my house whenever the opportunity is within it's bony grasp and I will forever be in tormen-"

"SHUT UP!"

He blinked, and reached under his table to the book and slid back to his lap where he continued reading his creative babbling.

Yuki walked on his own, so he was not burdened with a stupid cat snapping at his every move. How he hated that stupid cat.

So Akito had gone, left. His presence was gone. There were so many ways of putting it. But at the end of the day, Akito was dead. Gone, he was finished. But it seems so... Real.

' But it's true' Yuki thought happily 'It is real, and now there was no Akito to ruin his life, no Akito to torment him. No more that cruel head of the family to... Wait, the head of the family was gone. So in theory, a new one should arise, unless the prophesies were finally coming true, a new head of the family now needs to arise. It could be anyone of the Sohma's. Anyone, zodiac or not zodiac.' Yuki stopped walking. His heart started beating harder. ' But if the prophesies are coming true, then that would mean that the end of... Everything.' He would find out tonight. If he was summoned to HA headquarters nothing would be the same ever again.

"Did you tell them?" Hatori's stern voice asked down the phone.

"Yes. Why? Do you not trust me?" Shigure asked in hurt tones.

"Do you really want an answer to that?"

"You're so mean!" Shigure wailed

The engaged phone ringed at him.

"He hung on me!" Shigure yelled to no one in particular. He shrugged slightly and went back to reading.

"So he's really gone?" Haru asked calmly.

"Yep! H'ari said that his body couldn't take anymore strain." Momiji answered mourningly.

"Wow."Haru said. They both carried on walking through the school halls, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey! Brats!" Kyo's harsh words knocked them out of their daze. Kyo slowly caught up with their pace.

"You hear the news?" Kyo asked conversationally. Momiji nodded morbidly, which was strange, for him.

"It's great isn't it!" Kyo added enthusiastically, which was strange, for him.

"Kyo!" Momiji scolded shaking his head. "Have respect. He was our leader."

"_Your_ leader, I never gave a damn about Akito!" Kyo said defensively.

"It's still not very-" Momiji was interrupted by very prompt beating by Kyo.

"Ow! Someone! Kyo's hitting me! Wah!" Momiji wailed.

"Kyo. Get off of him." Haru said patiently.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Kyo said distractedly, getting off Kyo and walking towards the school office.

"Um..Kyo?" Momiji called, getting over his recent trauma very well.

No Reply.

"Um..Okay. Is that normal Haru?" Momiji asked concernedly.

Haru shrugged. "Let's go. We're late for History."

Kyo broke off into a run, he could feel rain coming on, he needed to get indoors. He couldn't stand the rain. He got to the front doors of the school and knocked them open.

Splat.

Too late.

He groaned and went inside slowly. He past several girls squealing at him, but he just tried to ignore them. His headache was only getting worse. And the girls, believe it or not, were NOT helping. He finally got to his desk and collapsed into it. He must have looked ill, because that nice girl Tohru Honda came up to him with a concerned expression on her face. She touched his shoulder.

"Are you OK? You don't look so well.."

"Just leave me alone." He groaned.

"But, seriously, I think you should go to the nurse, or maybe even home, you really don't look-"

"I SAID-"

THWACK

"Ow! what the hell was-" He turned around to see Yuki glowering at him.

"Don't shout in here, it's a study hall, it's SUPPOSED to be quiet."

"Damn" He muttered, and turned his back on his glowering cousin.

Yuki rolled his eyes at his orange haired cousin, and turned to Tohru. Who appeared to be having a mental breakdown, or something of the sort.

"I'm sorry about my cousin Miss Honda.." He started. Kyo glowered at him. He would have left, but he was just to tired to try, he was even to tired to have a go at Yuki.

He blacked out.

Ayame knocked heavily on Shigure's front door.

"'Gure! Are you in?" He cried enthusiastically.

Shigure answered the door and threw himself at Ayame giving him a great bone-crushing hug, causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Aya'!" He wailed happily.

"Shigure! It really has been to long." Ayame said, getting out from underneath Shigure and giving him a hand up. "It's a shame we have to meet because of such morbid matters." He finished thoughtfully.

"Yes. But at least I get to see your beautiful face." Shigure replied, in low tones.

"And I too, am glad to see your rugged, handsome face." Ayame replied in the same tones.

"Yes!" They cried in unison, giving each other thumbs up.

"Please come in, help me set the table! Kureno and Hatori should be here at any moment."

"Kureno? My, I haven't seen him since New Years."

"Yes, but now that Akito's gone, he decided he wanted to have as much to do with the rest of the family as possible!"

"That's good, I always wondered why Akito never allowed him to have a life.."

There was a polite knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Shigure said leaving the room.

It was true. Shigure, Ayame ar Hatori, or anyone other that Akito for that matter had seen much of Kureno. As he had been something of a personal assistant to Akito, when Hatori wasn't helping Akito with medical matters, Kureno was there. No one knew much about him. As he was never around.

Shigure opened the door slowly, to see a Kureno. He looked upset and mournful.

"Kureno! It's good to see you! It's been so long!"

Kureno smiled at him politely and walked past him to the dining room, where Ayame was shuffling some cards.

"Ayame." He said with a nod of his head.

"Please, Aya!" Ayame said enthusiastically. He gestured to the floor next to him, and Kureno sat down, gracefully.

Shigure was about to follow Kureno when another knock at the door caught his attention. He answered it to find Hatori, standing there, looking smart as usual. He looked up at him and said,

"Shigure, you're looking well." And with that he walked in and sat next to Kureno. Who looked very uncomfortable in the presence of the family that he never got a chance to know.

Shigure followed Hatori and sat down. He observed everyone at his table.

Ayame, with his long silver hair and bright green-gold eyes, talking animatedly to Kureno. He didn't seem to notice that Kureno was oblivious to his over enthusiastic babble and was speaking seriously with Hatori, with a sad glint his eye. Hatori, with his hair over the eye that Akito had blinded him in.

Shigure was struck out of his daze when Hatori cleared his throat, symbolising the beginning of the meeting of the oldest in the Sohma family.

"Well, as you all know, Akito has passed on. Obvious-"

"Who's the new leader, H'ari?" Ayame interrupted. Hatori gave him a look, a look that would the grim reaper a run for his money.

"Never mind that." He continued mysteriously. "Kureno, as Akito's assistant, has received orders from NO. Which as you all know, stands for-"

"Natural Order." Kureno finished. " I received this this morning, one hour after Akito's death"-he choked on the word.

"Which just goes to show how the Natural Order are watching us all the time." Hatori said feeling sympathy for the younger man. He must have been close to Akito. Kureno gave him a grateful look, Hatori just looked at him, emotionless. Kureno averted his eyes, and carried on.

"It says:" He said as he opened a crumpled letter that he had taken out of his pocket.

"The time has come. The great one has decided, and it has been officaily confirmed, that he wishes for the world to come to an end. The chosen sacrifice/s have been chosen, they are as follows: Sohma,Kyo (cat) Sohma,Ashlia (cat) Sohma,Eathra (cat) & Sohma,Alea. They have been sorted into the appropriate sectors (Death, War, Pestilence & Famine) As have the rest of the Zodiac members.

The groups are as followed:

**Death:**

Sohma,Hatori

Sohma,Rin

Sohma,Alea

Sohma,Kisa

**War:**

Sohma,Kureno

Sohma,Kagura

Sohma,Kyo

Sohma,Hiro

**Pestilence:**

Sohma,Ayame

Sohma,Yuki

Sohma,Eathra

Sohma,Momiji

**Famine:**

Sohma,Shigure

Sohma,Ritsu

Sohma,Ashlia

Sohma,Hatsuharu

The three extra cats will come to Sohma,Shigure residence at 1852 tonight.

Accommodations for the four sectors will be confirmed soon.

Yours Sincerely

Natural Order

Natural order"

The group was silent.

After thousands of years of waiting.

The time had come.

The end was coming.

_Kyo blinked. Where was he?_

_But then he saw a blinding light._

_A figure cloaked in white came out and glided towards him gracefully. It stopped right in front of him. _

_It reached up an old, pale hand and removed the hood of the cloak, revealing a young man with bright blue eyes and angelic brown hair._

_Kyo blinked._

_The man looked at him and smiled softly. _

_"Thank you, Kyo." He whispered._

_The was a flash of blue light._

_The man was gone._

_Behold, He is coming with clouds, and every eye will see Him, even they who pierced Him. And all the tribes of the earth will mourn because of Him. Even so, Amen._


	3. Chapter Two The Loveless Church

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Chapter Two: The Loveless Church

_And you have persevered and had patience, and have labored for My Name's sake and have not become weary. Nevertheless I have **this **against you, that you have left your first love._

Kureno left Shigure's house feeling slightly relieved, at least now others knew.

He had known all along that once Akito had gone, the world would end. Akito had told him. Kureno had become weary, as Akito had forebade him from telling anyone. As Kureno was by nature, a rooster, he found this very hard. If he had been in his other form, he would have sung it out, without realizing the trouble he could cause. Akito had obviously realized this, as he had then stopped him going out completley. Only on very special occasions. Akito hadn't hid the reason. Kureno didn't mind, he was Akito's friend after all. She had never set out to hurt him, Kureno had convinced himself with, on more than one occasion. When he went to Hatori with another cut, he would blame himself. He should have been more careful about what he said around Akito. She was very sensitive.

But then he met Uo.

She had been new to him, he had never been with anyone that wasn't Sohma, and then Uo appeared from nowhere. She was vibrant, and full of energy, but she wasn't like the other high school girls he had met. For whatever reason, Uo seemed to hate them. He had loved her, after knowing her for only a couple of hours.

He had gotten carried away.

Akito found out.

And he was never allowed out again.

He sighed. But it had all changed now. Akito had gone.

His eyes widened with realization. He was free. He felt guilty, he shouldn't find Akito's death to be a good thing, but it was true, he _was _free. Free from Akito's ruling.

His frowned. He hadn't lived.

Tomorrow he would start.

Shigure looked at the open door, where Kureno had just left. He sighed, and turned to Hatori and Ayame.

Ayame was now talking, happily to Hatori. Who was just looking at him, sternly. Patiently waiting for Ayame's fuse to go out.

But it didn't.

Shigure chortled, and went up to them.

"Kureno, how do you feel about him?" Hatori asked. Shigure looked at Ayame, who winked at him.

"Well I have to say, he is very pretty, and-"

"Aya'! Are you saying you think he's prettier than me?!" Shigure made puppy dog eyes, that no man who wasn't a dog could make.

"Well, 'Gure, I have to say, you are more boyish. Which I by far prefer."

"By the sounds you two make I would have to agree." Hatori added in. Shigure and Ayame gawked at him.

"I meant, how do you feel, about him being part of the Sohma family again, it's only going to take a while for him to realise, that with a Akito gone, he is , theoretically, free." Hatori finished with a thoughtful expression.

Shigure and Ayame continued to stare.

"Wake up, you stupid cat!" Yuki's cold voice cut into Kyo head like a knife. "Stop making such a fuss, the rain has already stopped."

Kyo could hear him roll his eyes.

Kyo was painful, there was not one part of his body that didn't hurt.

_Well when you travel through the out-reaches of space in a collection of atoms, that's what happens. _Said a smug voice.

'What the hell?!' Kyo thought.

"Wake up! Damn you!" Kyo, startled, opened his eyes to see a pair of possessed grey eyes looking down on him. He almost groaned, Kagura was here, now the real pain was coming. Maybe if he just went back to sleep, she would go away.

_You stupid idiot. I cannot believe I'm stuck in a body with someone, this............ stupid. _Said a rough voice.

_Be quiet! Don't be so rude. I thought I had taught you better than that.sigh Like oil and water molecules, forced, unbearably, into one cup._ Said the smug voice.

_Um. I think we're bothering him. He looks confuzzled. Hm, when **can** we get out of here? I miss my body! _Said a soft voice.

_Tonight, when the NA has confirmed to the Sohma family accommodations. _Replied the smug voice.

_Oh, aren't we in a Sohma? The cat? Isn't he one who also has the original form? Thank you so much Alea! You took that burden away from me for such a long time!_

_It's alrite. _Said the rough voice. _It was the least I could do aft-_

"Shut up! Who are you?!" Kyo yelled sitting up.

"What do you mean Kyo?" Kagura said tearfully, before slamming him into a wall

_Eathra, I think she's going to hurt us! _Said the soft voice

"How can you not know who I am?!"

_It's all right, Ashlia. It will be okay. _Said the now-not-so-smug voice

"After all we've been through together!"

_Why the hell is she doing this?! He wasn't even talking about her! _The rough voice shouted.

Headache!

"And you clean forget who I am!"

_But it must have seemed that way, she can't hear us, remember? _Said the smug voice

_But still-_

"Not you! Women! I was talking about the voices in my head!" Kyo shouted, as if it were obvious. Kagura blinked, she put down her fist and let go of him.

"Voices?"

"Um..." Kyo gulped, that hadn't sounded right. He sighed.

"Um, Kyo? I think we should call Hatori, and get him here."

"Where are we?! At school?"

"No, you stupid cat! We're at home."

"Shut up, you damn rat!" Kyo sighed and walked towards the door.

Ayame blinked as he reached the post box outside his shop. He slowly opened it. He felt sick suddenly as he found a letter with red swirly handwriting on the front. Saying:

'Head of Pestilence'

_And you have persevered and had patience, and have labored for My Name's sake and have not become weary. Nevertheless I have **this **against you, that you have left your first love._


	4. Chapter 3: It's time

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket!

Chapter Three: The persecuted church

_He who has an ear let him hear what the spirit has to say to the churches. He who overcomes shall not be hurt by the second death _

_Revelation 2:11_

Kyo stormed out of the room that held two of what seemed the most annoying people in the entire world: Kagura and Yuki. The only two people in his age group that could kick his arse if the chance was given to them.

_Geez, Thank Rouge for that! _Said the soft, now bubbly voice happily.

"Leave me alone!" Shouted Kyo, and slammed his fist to the wall standing next to him.

_Should not have done that! _Laughed the smug voice chirpily. Everyone seemed happy to be out of Kagura's wrath, apart from the rough voice, Kyo wondered if she… he… It was ever happy.

But his train of thoughts was cut short by the ringing voice of Shigure:

"Kyo-oo! You didn't break another door did you? Because since Akito's gone we have no one to pay for any dam-ages! Hmmm, apart from H'ari, but believe me: You do NOT want to get him angry!" Shigure giggled slightly at his own wit.

Kyo could have sworn he heard a slight giggle in his head too. He shook his head, and was about to run out of the house for a walk before…

Too Late.

IIII

Ayame twitched slightly, he felt comfortable, he snuggled into the space that he felt he was blessed with. He sighed and turned over, now that he had woken up, his mind was filling up with questions he had no hope of answering unless he had

That Letter.

He opened his eyes and yawned gracefully stretching out his arms in hopes of getting some energy. He smiled at the lack of energy he had received.

He heard a noise from what he assumed was a kitchen, as the noise was like metal.

He sat up, but quickly lay back down as a fresh wave of nausea washed over him.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself too much Ayame. Your body is still recuperating from your slight fainting spell."

"Hatori?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just checking." Ayame smiled, "Thanks for looking after me."

"You mustn't get used to it." Hatori said gravely. Ayame could almost hear the tension in the room rising. "We are in two different houses now, and my medical services are reserved for the death house only."

IIII

"I don't like this room, Alea-san; it is way too, how shall I put this? Oh, I know, small." Whined Ashlia as she clung to Alea's arm as if she were seeking comfort.

"It's not my fault." Alea groaned, shaking Ashlia off and attempting to regain the lost feeling in her arm.

"Yes, now, now Ashlia we surely will be out of here soon… I hope" Eathra said happily, grinning at Ashlia cheekily.

Ashlia pouted slightly and threw herself on the floor with her head in her hands.

"But master… "She paused, "I hate it here! I feel like I'm drowning… drowning in lukewarm water or something… sometimes it gets-"

"You've been going through his memories again, haven't you?" Alea accused pointing at Ashlia.

"Can you blame me?" Ashlia whined, "I'm so bored and-"

Rumble.

"It's time." Eathra said.

Ashlia blinked.

IIIII

_He who has an ear let him hear what the spirit has to say to the churches. He who overcomes shall not be hurt by the second death _

_Revelation 2:11_


End file.
